Dangerous Games
by Roadtrip the Pickpocket
Summary: The Newsies go on the game show Murder in Small Town X, expecting just a game. But what happens when that game turns into a real game of Cat and Mouse?
1. Introductions All Around

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Murder in Small Town X, Blockbusters, Kitty, or Ally. Newsies is owned by Disney, Murder in Small Town X is owned by Fox, Blockbusters is owned by...themselves? And Kitty and Ally own themselves as well. I do, however, own Road and all the other girls in here. I even own Carl Ryberg, but not the FBI and CIA.  
  
This is my first fic that I'm posting on here, so don't be too harsh, please.  
  
The Jacobs' house is quiet since there are only two people in the house. Both are in the living room. Esther is sewing as Mayer reads his book. All three of their children are at friends' houses.   
  
Esther is whistling a tune to herself as she sews. Suddenly, a loud crunching noise is heard outside and Mayer turns to look. He looks back to Esther, "I'm gonna check this out."   
  
Esther nods, continuing her sewing and whistling. Mayer gets up and walks to the door, going to open it. Just as he is about to touch the handle, the door flies open and hits him hard. He hits the wall with a thud and Esther comes running into the hall. She screams loudly as she looks at the door. Her screams get louder as a knife comes flying at her and hits her in her shoulder.   
  
A dark shadow looms menacingly in the doorway as Mayer's eyes flicker open. He looks up at the person in his doorway. His eyes widen in shock and disbelief, "Y...you? But why?"   
  
The shadow turns off the lights and comes walking into the room quietly. The shadow quickly cuts Mayer's neck open, letting the blood drip all over on the floor. They drag the body into Mayer's car and then go back, slapping Esther and then hands her a paper to read from. After making her read it, he pulls the knife out and drags her to the car as well, locking her in.   
  
A week later...   
  
A group of 14 people sit on a bus, only a few of them having met before. A girl with long black hair and hazel eye looks around, "Well...maybe we should introduce ourselves, say our age, and tell what kind of job we have besides investigating for a reality game show. Maybe also why we decided to come on Murder in Small Town X."   
  
The girl next to her, who has brownish-blonde hair, nods, "Yeah...that sounds like a good idea. Who wants to go first?"   
  
A girl with brown hair and black eyes nods, "I guess I can start out. My name is Paprika Adair, but I guess you're all supposed to call me Dreamer. I'm a cook and I'm 27. So, if you guys get tired of take out, I can make anything! I came on here because I like to problem solve."   
  
The boy to her left has blond hair and a patch over his eye, "Well...I guess I should go next, since we're going in a circle. My name is Jeremy Henderson, but I was told that my nickname from now on would be Blink. I'm 24 and I'm a public speaker, talking to kids about how I lost my eye when my friends and I were driving drunk and playing chicken. I came here because I like to play games."   
  
The guy to his left has brownish-blonde hair and holds a cane in his right hand, "I'm Mark Conlon, but a lot of my friends call me Spot and that's what they gave me as a nickname for this. I'm 27 and I'm a politician. I came on here just because I wanted to."   
  
A blue haired, blue eyed girl looks around and giggles, "I'm supposed to go next, right? Well, my name is Cinderella Mitchell, but they gave me the name Penner. I guess it's because I love to write so much. My friends call me really hyper, but I think it's just because I have more energy then them, ya know? They also say that I tend to ramble a lot but that is so not true! Oh, I almost forgot, I'm 25 and I write mystery novels for a living. I so hope I become like Agatha Christie one day. She is like just the best mystery writer! I came on here just because I wanted to get to know new people, ya know?"  
  
Everyone stares at her like she is nuts, but the girl to her left finally talks. This girl has red hair and green eyes, "Well...I'm 26 and I work as a Video Store Clerk at Blockbusters. My name is Juliet Ogsden but you guys can just call me Musical. I came on here cuz I can never resist a challenge."   
  
Now, it's back to the girl with long black hair and hazel eyes, "Well...my name is Esmerelda Mendoza. I'm 20 and I own my own animal refuge and I also work as a paranomal investigator sometimes. I'm a trained vet and apparently my new name is Roadtrip, but Road or Trip will work fine. I came on here because I've always loved to solve mysteries."   
  
The girl with brownish-blonde hair smiles, "My name is Allysa Manitowa, but Ally will do fine. They never gave me a nickname and I'm 27. I own a day care center, cuz I love children. I just came on here for some money to help with my day care center."   
  
A brown-haired boy with a cowboy hat on brushes the hair out of his eyes, "I'm Jack Kelly and you guys can call me Cowboy. I'm a rodeo rider and I'm 21. I came on here cuz I intend to win."   
  
A snobby looking blonde with brown eyes sticks her nose up, "I'm not gonna tell you anything! You people are all so common..."   
  
One of the last young men with brown hair and glasses sighs, "I guess I'll just introduce the rest of us since we've all known each other. The girl who just refused to talk is Louisa Sampson, the singer. She's 26 and they gave her the nickname Singer. I'm Samuel Gardener, but you guys can call me Specs. I'm 25 and I write romance novels. The blonde with glasses is Schuyler Haswell, but just call him Dutchy. He's 30 and he's a cop. The guy with the cigar is Fidelio Higgins and he's a 24-year-old jockey. The last guy is Daryll Rousseau, but you can call him Skittery. He's 28 and actor. Now the last girl is Maggie Hahgrin. She's 22, a lawyer, and her nickname is Kitty."   
  
Roadtrip looks confused, "Wasn't there suppose to be fifteen of us? I only count fourteen..."   
  
Ally shrugs, "I heard that they're gonna be at the place when we get there."   
  
Road nods, "That makes sense. I heard that the head investigator's name is Carl Ryberg. He's supposed to be with the FBI or the CIA. Do you think that's true?"   
  
All of the others just shrug and Singer rolls her eyes. She snaps suddenly, "I don't know about you guys, but I don't feel like dealing with all this 'get to know you' crap!"   
  
When Singer turns her back towards her, Road sticks her tongue out at Singer. This causes the others to laugh and Singer looks around, confused. Road whistles innocently as she turns towards Musical to talk. Cowboy shakes his head, "This is gonna be a long game..."   
  
Jack doesn't know how right he is when he says those words. He doesn't realize how wrong this game will turn out. None of the others realize it, either. This little game of murder is soon to become a lot more then just a game, with lots of twists and turns that none of them will see coming.  
  
A/N: By the way, I do need some more characters. I need one more investigator and nine suspects, plus extra townspeople who will give some clues to the investigator. If you would like to be in this, e-mail me at oko_the_penguin_girl@hotmail.com with the following information:  
  
Real Name:  
  
Nickname:  
  
Age:  
  
Job:  
  
Investigator/Suspect/Townsperson:  
  
Personality Traits:  
  
Appearance:  
  
Newsie Guy(Name 4, some girls might not get guys):  
  
Also, I'm gonna let you guys vote for which two investigators play the murderer's game at the end of each chapter, who gets to be the lifeguard the next week, and who will be the killer. E-mail those to me at the e-mail I gave above. Oh, I almost forgot to thank my beta reader, Aguachica. Muchos Gracias, Aguachica! I am forever in your debt. 


	2. The Usual Suspects

Disclaimer: Doesn't everyone get bored of these stupid things? I forgot that I don't own Agatha Christie in the other one, but that should have been obvious. I have some new ones to add. I don't own Shot, Irish, Shakes, or Raven. They all own themselves.  
  
A/N: Well, I've gotten all of the investigators and suspects, but I can still have townspeople. The stuff I need is in the first chapter, minus whether you want to be an investigator, suspect, or townsperson. The stuff about voting on the last chapter still goes. Also, when you vote for the killer, just give me a reason they would have done it. E-mail the votes to me at oko_the_penguin_girl@hotmail.com. Shout-outs will be done at the end of this chapter. By the way, my beta reader is out on a camping trip right now, so this chapter is going to go un-edited.  
  
The fourteen investigators are sitting at three long tables, five people to a table. They are waiting for their head investigator, and the one missing investigator.  
  
Suddenly, the door opens and in comes a girl with brown hair that's in a bun and blue eyes. She stands at about 5'10 as she looks around, "I see that I'm the last person to arrive, other than our esteemed head investigator."  
  
Road nods, "So, you're the last investigator. I'm Roadtrip Mendoza. What's your name?"  
  
The girl smiles as she sits down, "My name is Saiorse Anne Callan, but they told me to go by Irish. I'm 27 and I work as a teacher."  
  
A tall man with black hair that is starting to gray slightly walks in, "Sorry, I'm late. I'm Carl Rysberg and I'm here to help you guys investigate the disappearances of Esther and Mayer Jacobs. Mayer was the owner of the Unicorn's Horn and Esther stayed home as a housewife and stay-at-home mom. A week ago, they both disappeared and there was a lot of blood on the carpet in the hall way. The killer also left a tape at the scene of the crime."  
  
Carl puts a tape into the TV and Esther Jacobs appears on the screen, crying and hysterical. She takes a couple of deep breaths and then starts to read off a note, "As you can see, I've taken Esther and Mayer Jacobs. Esther is alive and well, but I slit Mayer's throat with a knife. I've decided to make this more fun by making it into a game. You fifteen people will have a chance to find and apprehend me. I will give you two envelopes at the end of this week, one black and one red. The black one will contain a question about something you have investigated and the red one will have two maps. One of the maps will lead you to a clue and the other to me, where you will be dealt with as I see fit. If you answer the question in the black envelope correctly, I will eliminate one of the twenty-three suspects, that I am about to show you. Get it wrong and I will kill again. Here are the twenty-three suspects."  
  
As Esther continues reading, a picture appears everytime she says a name. Esther looks like she is going to break down any second, "Agua Wilkins, 26-year-old bartender at the Unicorn's Horn. Animal Liebowitz, 28-year-old veterinarian. Boots Blake, a 19-year-old shoeshiner. Brian Denton, 35-year-old report at Red Valley Times. Centennial Dawes, 27-year-old caterer. Crutchy Emerson, 32-year-old postal worker. Itey Poler, 21-year-old fisherman. Jake Masters, 22-year-old car salesman. Johnathan Parks, 40-year-old helper to Pulitzer. Medda Larkson, 37-year-old singer at the Unicorn's Horn. Oscar Delancey, 23-year-old muscle for his uncle, Weisel. Pie Eater Tallarico, 25-year-old bartender. Raven Beaufont, 20-year-old broadway star. Sarah Jacobs, 27-year-old seamstress. Shakes Lawson, 21-year-old who works as part-time nanny and part-time nursing student. Shot Hunter, 21-year-old cop. Snitch McGinneas, 36-year-old photographer. Snoddy Dangers, 34-year-old judge. SweetTooth Ivers, 29-year-old secretary. Tony Lambkins, 41-year-old store clerk. Edward Weisel, 47-year-old mob boss. Whiskers, 21-year-old cartoonist. William Pulitzer, 58-year-old owner of Red Valley Times. Now that you have the names of the suspects, I will no lo...longer need Esther Jacobs."  
  
Esther looks up fearfully, then screams loudly and a shot is heard on the TV. The TV goes black a second later, but the image of Esther's face when the shot came is still etched in the minds of all fifteen investigators. They look around, scared about their own fates in this twisted game of death.  
  
A/N: Woohoo! Second chapter done. Sorry about the long paragraphs with the note. I couldn't think of any other way to introduce the suspects. I'll describe all of the suspects when the investigators finally meet them in the third chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this story, the fun will begin in the third chapter now that I've gotten through the investigator and suspect introductions. Now as I said before, shout-out time!  
  
Takeru Motomiya: Heh...you think all of my stories that you read are addiction stories. I seem to remember you reading a certain song-fic I wrote ten times. Do you remember half the stuff you watch? I mean, you don't even remember if you've seen the Princess Bride and that's a great movie.  
  
Angel Maxwell: Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter even though it was short and dull. The introductions always seem to be that way, don't they?  
  
Shakes1: I saw the one you did last night, it was very good. I loved MiSTX when I saw it too, and I'm sad they haven't done it again. The winner of MiSTX was killed on September 11th. That is so sad! This isn't too long, is it? I used more of my made-up chars for suspects because I wanted to get the chapter out while it was fresh in my mind. Hehe...well I was trying to figure out a reason for Blink to have the eye-patch and I started thing about the public speakers I've heard before. I was originally gonna have Spot be the public speaker but he seems more the politician type.  
  
Klover: Muchos gracias. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you seemed to like the last one. Also, for those of you who are gonna do casting call, these guys have been taken: Blink, David, Dutchy, Jack, Race, Skittery, Specs, Spot. All others are still free.  
  
Shot: As you can see, I did put you in here as a suspect and you will get one of the guys that you asked for. 


	3. Groups and Rhyme Time

Disclaimer: Okay, we know I don't own Newsies and all that. I also don't own the rhyming idea that comes in this chapter. That I will give to the Princess Bride. Lord of the Rings is owned by Tolkien's family. Any other stuff I can't think of at the moment go to their rightful owners. Even if you tried to sue me, I don't have anything worth suing for.  
  
A/N: Yet another chapter. This one is gonna be with the first lifeguard and there might actually be a clue...even though I have yet to figure out who is going to be the killer. We'll just wait and see when we get there. Some of the stuff that's gonna be in here I have said out loud myself. I can be a tad bit weird when I'm hyper, but isn't that true of everyone? From now on, I think I will be doing it in first person point of view. You guys can tell me if you don't like it this way and I can change back to the third person.  
  
~*~*Dreamer's POV*~*~  
  
Carl is looking at us with a serious expression, obviously about to ask a question. I look around to the other fourteen investigators, wondering what they are thinking now that we've all seen the videotape. Carl doesn't disappoint me as he does ask a question, "Did anyone notice anything about the suspects?"  
  
I blink in surprise, taken back by that question. I hadn't been paying all that much attention other then to get their names and see their faces. It's obvious that the same goes for almost everyone here.  
  
Road looks down at the floor as she answers quietly, "Well...I think that I saw a lot of people with connections to the Unicorn's Horn and the Red Valley Times."  
  
Carl nods with a small smile, "That's right...very good, Road. What she said is right, a lot of them have connections to those two establishments. Now, today we will just be picking a lifeguard and splitting you up into groups for the first week. After today, you guys will be checking out the crime scene, talking to witnesses, and searching for clues. So, I'm going to pull a name out of the hat and that person will be lifeguard for this week. Lifeguard will stay here at the house and talk to the other people by phone."  
  
Carl picks a small piece of folded paper up out of the hat. Since this is the first week and we haven't really gotten to know each other yet, the picking of lifeguard isn't really that suspenseful. Carl opens the paper up and looks down at it, "Singer, you will be lifeguard for this week."  
  
Singer nods her head and I notice as Road rolls her eyes. Obviously, the two aren't getting off to get a good start. I only hope that one of the two doesn't kill the other one before this game is over.  
  
Carl calls attention to himself again, even though it isn't necessary. We are all looking at him and waiting for the next instructions. He looks at us, "The teams will be split in seven groups of two for this week, since there are fourteen of you. We have decided to make the teams boy-girl because we want to see how you guys work together. Group 1 will be Ally and Spot, group 2 will be Blink and Dreamer, group 3 will be Cowboy and Kitty, group 4 will be Dutchy and Irish, group 5 will be Musical and Skittery, group 6 will be Penner and Specs, and group 7 will be Racetrack and Roadtrip. I will give you the assignments for your group tomorrow, so today just enjoy yourselves."  
  
~*~*Singer's POV*~*~  
  
Right after Carl says that, those peasants decide to do just as he says. I make a huffing noise, wondering why commoners are so unlearned. I glare around, "Are you miscreants just going to run around doing whatever you want?!?!" I narrow my eyes as I notice Road looking at me with a smirk. Why would she be smirking at me like that? I soon find the answer to that question when she talks.  
  
Road looks to Kitty, "Wow, ya know that Singer can really FUSS."  
  
Kitty blinks but catches on quickly, "Fuss...hmm...fuss...Aha! I thik she just likes to scream at US."  
  
Road nods in admiration, "She probably doesn't mean any harm."  
  
Kitty thinks for a bit then shakes her head sadly, "She really is very short on charm."  
  
Road looks at Kitty, astonished and admiring, "You know, you really should be a poet. You're very good at rhyme."  
  
Kitty shakes her head, "Sadly, no. Only some of the time."  
  
Road points somewhere, "Kitty, are those rocks up there ahead?"  
  
Kitty pretends to look scared, "If there are, we'll all be dead!"  
  
I look at them both, exasperated, "Stop that rhyming, you two! I'm getting very sick of this and I mean it!"  
  
Road takes out a bag of peanuts and offers them around, "Would anyone here like a peanut?"  
  
I stomp out of the room after muttering a very undignified curse. Letting those two girls get to me would not be very smart, even if they are really annoying. You never know when you might need an ally, and in this game an ally is very important.  
  
~*~*Irish's POV*~*~  
  
After watching on in amusement at the Princess Bride scene that had been playing before us, we decide to pick a movie to watch. With much discussion from everyone still in the room, we decide on Lord of the Rings. I giggle a little as I notice that we unintentionally sat in the groups that Carl had picked out for us.  
  
Dreamer suddenly sits very straight, "Ya guys wanna hear how I was born?"  
  
I turn to look at her, stopping my game of footsie with Dutchy. I sweatdrop and say hesistantly, "Uhhh...sure."  
  
Dreamer talks in a very serious tone, "Well, you see, I was born to an Irish mother and a Greek father in Bolivia. I had a lot of strange Portugese writing on me and I somehow managed to get to Brazil. Well, the Brazilian government was like "We don't take people with strange Portugese writing!" and since I was a baby, I couldn't say anything. Needless to say, they kicked me out of Brazil and I ended up here."  
  
I turn back to Dutchy, wondering if this girl is serious. She seems to be the oddest one of the group. The first day and I could already see that everyone had something that made them stand out. I am the most flirty, Singer is the most annoying and snobbiest, Dreamer is the oddest, Jack and Spot tie for the most arrogant, Ally is the most caring, Blink is the most outgoing, Specs and Dutchy the sweet and kind ones. The others I am actually clueless about, but they will show themselves in due time. Hopefully, I'll be around when they do show how they are.  
  
~*~*Esther's POV*~*~  
  
I sit in a cold room, bound and gagged. The killer had shot and hit the wall, purposely missing me. I have no clue why he still has me alive, when he left Mayer across the room from me.   
  
They had told me this was just a game and nobody would really get hurt, but Mayer certainly isn't moving at all. If this is just a game, why am I tied up? I never actually thought that I would be in such a position.  
  
A/N: I actually told that story about my "birth" to my friend. She was doing homework and I just wanted to bug her so I said the first things that came into my head. She had a headache and got all annoyed at me and it was great fun. Most of my friends know that I am very strange when I put my mind to weird things. Esther's point of view was rather short, but it was more just to show you guys that she was still alive and the killer's plotting something.  
  
I believe this chapter is the longest one yet and I hope you all enjoyed the little silliness. In the next chapter, things will get more serious as they start to investigate and look for clues to the killer's identity. Okay, now for the shout-outs to the people who reviewed this story and keep me writing.  
  
Oh, by the way, on Monday there are try-outs for are one-act competition play and I'm gonna go watch. I don't know if I'm actually gonna try-out because I'll probably get a small boy part like they usually give me. In the last play, I was the third little pig named Sherlock Pig. There's this really great neopets guild called Carryin' the Banner for Newsie lovers and any neopets people reading this should go join there. I've decided to let Race help me with the shout-outs now.  
  
Klover: I'm glad you're liking my story. It was actually one chapter per day because I posted the first one on Wednesday and then the second one yesterday. I do it because I have nothing better to do and I like to get things out when I still remember them.  
  
(Race)Yeah, you should see her. When she's doing stories, she can't keep away from the computer too long. Of course, most stories she starts and then never finishes. I think she has about three finished stories and two of those are song-fics.  
  
pixie-gav24601: Wow, i got the name right without looking at the review before! I'll be putting your character, along with some of the other townspeople, in the next chapter.  
  
(Race)She really cheated, she peeked at the name and then wrote it down so she wouldn't forget. She just wants to make you think she's smart.  
  
Shakes1: I think I heard something about Fox definetly not making a second MISTX, so it looks like you'll have to settle with this for your MISTX addiction. Or maybe a MISTX Anonymous would help? Yes, Angel did die a hero and so did all of the others.*has a moment of silence for them*  
  
(Race)Road knows all about meetings like MISTX Anonymous since she has a lot of obsessions. You squealed? I hope no one else was in the room, or they'd probably think that you're nuts.  
  
Raven: Jack's ex, hmmm? I think that can be arranged. Flipping out is quite all right.  
  
(Race)Yeah, flipping out...yet another thing she knows a lot about....  
  
Shot: As you requested, here's more. I do that a lot too, picturing stuff in my head. Then I fall out of my chair laughing because most of the pictures are really funny and they're just...strange. Luckily, I'm usually alone when I do this so I don't get really odd looks.  
  
(Race)I'll bet ya five dollars that she'll get kicked out by the third week. I know a secret though. *goes and whispers in Shot's ear*The investigators who get kicked off still get a role in the story, and it's not just an after-interview about their experience or anything like that. By the way, I heard it was your birthday a couple of days ago.*sings happy birthday and gives Shot when of his cigars and a tip on a horse*  
  
Aguachica: Welcome back from your camping trip! I know you came back with more then you left with.*laughs evilly*See see..you're a suspect!*points to chapter 2 excitedly*Next time maybe I'll let the other newsies help as well. If they're good and listen, that is. Are you so curious that you'd die if you didn't find out, since curiousity killed the cat?  
  
(Race raises an eyebrow)Are you trying to kill your reader/reviewer/friend?  
  
Umm...no.  
  
(Race)Then why did you ask that question?  
  
Just cuz...by the way, have fun with Sp...I mean Cookie! She loves to jump on laps when people are on the computer, so watch out. My cat just went out hunting...why do cats like to hunt so much?  
  
(Race)And now with that stupid question I think we'll end here... 


	4. Hats, jackets, and folders oh my!

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Patch, Belle, Piper, Shot, Raven, Shakes, Irish, and Agua. Did I miss anyone?  
  
A/N: Okay, I know I'm bad...I didn't post yesterday or the day before!*hangs head in shame* Anyways, I only got one vote for who is gonna be the killer. If I don't get any more then that certain person will be the killer. So, anyways here starts the investigating. *tilts her head to the side* I'm gonna skip some of the groups because even with the ones I'm gonna have now this is gonna be really long.  
  
~*~*Spot's POV*~*~  
  
After watching the movie, we all go our seperate ways but for most, it's going to the rooms. There are four rooms, two for the boys and two for the girls. Ally, Irish, Kitty, and Road share a room, while Dreamer, Musical, Penner, and Singer take the second one. We're all really lucky that Road and Singer don't share a room or else we wouldn't be able to sleep.  
  
Blink, Cowboy, Race and I decide to go in the same room. That leaves Dutchy, Skittery, and Specs to sleep together inthe same room. Blink, Cowboy, Race, and I are sitting in our room, talking.  
  
Cowboy looks at us with a smirk, "So...what do you guys think of the girls?"  
  
Blink looks at Cowboy confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
I roll my eyes and look to Dutchy, "Isn't it obvious? He's asking us which girl we like the best. Personally, I like Ally, because she's the one I've talked to the most. Plus, I think she's the prettiest."  
  
Cowboy laughs, "I'd go with Kitty for those same reasons."  
  
Race rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "Honestly, you two. Don't you think there's more important things then looks?"  
  
I turn and look at him with a glare, "Oh yeah, if that's so important then which girl do you like and why?"  
  
I smirk as I notice a small blush appears on Race's cheeks. He goes back to taking the clothes out of one of his suitcases, "No one...I think they're all really nice girls and that's it."  
  
Cowboy laughs, "So ya mean ya don't think Road is nice or funny or anything like that?"  
  
Blink cuts in for Race, "I agree with Race, all of these girls are nice and all but none of them are my type."  
  
Cowboy and I are both about to make more comments but we hear a loud scream from the direction of the living room. We rush out of the room, almost crashing into the other three boys.   
  
All seven of us run towards the living room, to find all eight girls already there. Six of them are laughing and the seventh, Singer, is glaring at Road, who is trying to look as innocent as possible.  
  
Singer points at Road, "You..you delinquent! How could you?!?!"  
  
Road shrugs, "Like I told you, Singer, I didn't see you there. If I had, I would never have tossed the dead rat at you. I was just looking for a spot and I didn't notice there was anyone."  
  
Singer's chest heaves as she glares at Road, "You're a liar! You purposely did that just because you hate me! You don't like the fact that I'm better than you in every way!"  
  
All of the laughing has stopped, as everyone stares at Singer. Race walks over by Road and glares at Singer, "If you're better then her in every way, then maybe you would keep your trap shut! She already told you she did it accidentally, so leave her alone."  
  
Singer looks at Race startled, "Why are you defending her? She's just a stupid jerk of a girl who has nothing going for her."  
  
Race rolls his eyes, "Yeah, well that's your opinion. Not all of us in this house share it."  
  
Race whispers something in Road's ear and they both walk out of the room, leaving us astonished. Soon afterwards, we all go back to our rooms and fall asleep.  
  
The next day, each group is given the tasks they are to do for that week. Ally and I are suppose to question three of the suspects and one townsperson. Our first suspect is Johnathan. Our other three people to question are Alex Seitz, Whiskers, and Brian Denton.  
  
Johnathan is looking at us, obviously nervous and scared. Ally gives him a charming smile, "So, how did you know Mayer and Esther Jacobs?"  
  
Johnathan's eyes widen, "I didn't know them, I had never met them before they disappeared."  
  
Okay, this guy is a little weird and not telling the truth. I decide to ask the second question, "Well...how long have you lived in this town?"  
  
Johnathan shrugs, "Oh, I've lived here all my life. I was born and raised in the house I live at now."  
  
Ally nods as she still smiles, "Do you live with anyone, sir?"  
  
Johnathan shakes his head sadly, "No, I'm single and that's probably how I'll stay."  
  
We ask a couple of other questions and then leave, not feeling any sense of accomplishment.  
  
When we question the other three during the week, they are the same as Johnathan. All four are vague and not forthcoming. I'm getting really tired of having to deal with people like that.  
  
Searching for clues would probably have been more fun, and I worry as I try to figure out who I'm gonna vote for to play the murderer's game on Sunday. I finally decide to vote for Musical, no offense to her. She's a Blockbuster worker and that's not gonna really help in this game.  
  
~*~*Blink's POV*~*~  
  
This is great, now I'm stuck with the most hyper person in the group. As we drive towards the Unicorn's horn to question the people there, Dreamer is talking my ear off about stuff like roadkill and pickles.  
  
I'm very grateful when the taxi cab driver pulls up to the bar. As we walk into the bar, I gasp out loud. There is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life. She has shoulder length blonde hair and large blue eyes.  
  
Dreamer drags me over there, telling me that that's the first person we have to question, Agua Wilkins. Agua looks at us with a polite smile, "You two looking for me?"  
  
Dreamer nods her head up and down, "Yes, we wanted to ask you some questions. Can you spare a few minutes, hmmm?"  
  
Agua nods and calls to another waiter that she's taking a break. We walk to a large table and sit down. Agua looks at both of us, "What do you want then?"  
  
I finally open my mouth and talk, "We want to ask you a few questions about the disappearances of Esther and Mayer Jacobs. Did you know them that well?"  
  
Agua rolls her eyes, "No, I didn't know them. I'm just a waitress here, and Mayer Jacobs is the boss. Why would he bother with someone as lowly as me?"  
  
I could think of a few reasons, but I'll keep them to myself. Dreamer tilts her head to the side, "Did you take them, huh huh? Answer the question truthfully!"  
  
Agua looks at Dreamer oddly and then turns to me with a look that asks if Dreamer's for real. I just shrug, as we continue with our interview. This game might be more fun then I thought, at first.  
  
Looking back at this past week, I consider who I'm going to vote for. I obviously can't vote for Singer, since she is the lifeguard. I don't want to vote for Road, because I like watching her argue with Singer, usually winning. None of the guys are bad enough that I want to vote for them this week. I finally decide to vote for Dreamer, because she has been the most annoying one.  
  
~*~*Racetrack's POV*~*~  
  
Road and I are supposed to be checking for clues at the Jacobs house. Apparently the three children are staying at their friends'. Finally, as we look around we find a bloodied hat. Road looks to me questioningly, "Does that look like a clue?"  
  
I look at it and nod, "Yeah, that looks like one. It looks like Mayer's to me..."  
  
Road nods as she examines the hat, "I was thinking the same thing. He must have been wearing it when the killer attacked him. Wait a minute, why would he be wearing his hat if he is inside? I know I normally take off my hat when I get home. I..."  
  
I blink as I turn to Road, wondering why she has stopped talking and notice that she's holding something in her hand. I raise an eyebrow, "Where'd you get that and what is it?"  
  
Road looks at me, "It's a piece of paper and it was taped to the inside of the hat. It only has one word written on it. I don't think this is Mayer's hat..."  
  
I take the paper and flinch as I notice the blood stains. The paper is a picture of Mayer but with one word written in what looks like blood. That word just so happens to be GREED. Road looks at me, "This feels just like Seven, doesn't it?"  
  
I nod, looking around to make sure no one else is in the room. I notice that Road is starting to shiver slightly, probably half out of fear and half out of actual cold.  
  
Without even thinking about it, I quickly take off my jacket and hand it to her, "Ya look cold."  
  
She smiles to me and puts it on, "Thanks, I didn't know it was gonna be so cold in here or I'd have brought a jacket or sweater myself."  
  
I have a sweater under my jacket, so it really doesn't affect me. Road suddenly turns to me, "Wait...why is it so cold in here? I mean, shouldn't the heaters come on or something?"  
  
I haven't thought about that, but it is oddly cold in here. We both walk downstairs to the basement, only to find the heater smashed up beyond repair. Road walks over to the heater and pulls two things out. She looks at it and then looks at me, "It's a polaroid camera and there's a folder."  
  
What in the world is a camera doing in the heater? And what's in the folder? We both decide to wait until we get back to the house to open the folder.  
  
All fifteen of us are sitting in the room, looking at pictures of Mayer walking into a brothel and pictures of Mayer sleeping with various women in the town. Road looks skeptical, "So...Mayer got killed because he's a dirty old whore?"  
  
Irish shakes her head, "Don't be silly, everyone knows that guys can't be whores. Only women can. When guys do it, they're 'players.'"  
  
I look up, "Road's right, though. He doesn't seem likely that a man would be killed just because he sleeps around. I mean, I know tons of guys who do the same exact thing. Some of them are married or in a serious relationship, too."  
  
Suddenly, Carl walks in and we all turn our attention to him. He clears his throat, "We got both the black and red envelopes. We're gonna open the black one right now and then we're gonna vote on the two people to go out."  
  
Carl opens the envelope and then looks at it. He looks up and smiles, "This question will be for everyone but Road and Race."  
  
Road and I are sitting by each other and she gives me a look. It must be a question about something we did. Sure enough, Carl says, "This is a question about the investigation that Road and Race had. It's actually a two-part question. Who found the hat in the living room and who found the pictures and camera in the heater?"  
  
I whisper to Road, "That one's easy...you found both of them. Let's hope that the others are smart enough to figure that out."  
  
It seems to be split half and half with one group saying that Road found both clues and the other saying that Road and I both found one clue each. Singer keeps stating that she thinks I found both of them by myself and that Road had done nothing at the house. It's obvious who she is gonna pick when the time comes.  
  
Finally, the group does rock, paper, scissors and luckily it ends up that the Road group wins. They put in their answers and a picture of Road with her hand in the heater and a picture with Road holding the hat and the picture from the hat appear on the screen.  
  
I feel Road shivering beside me, even though she's still wearing my jacket still. I can understand her feelings, though. Somebody has been watching the group the whole time we've been here and this just proves it.  
  
I wrap my arm around her, trying to comfort her. I whisper in her ear, "Don't worry, as long as I am here, I'll make sure to stick around you as much as possible and make sure you aren't alone."  
  
She gives me a smile and curls up next to me, snuggling into e so that she can keep warm. We don't notice that everyone is watching us until Irish clears her throat loudly. We jump and look up, blushing brightly as Irish smirks.  
  
Carl clears his throat, "Anyways...let's see who has been cleared from the suspects."  
  
We turn to look at the screen and soon the huge picture of Whiskers come up. Then a large black X goes through the picture to show that she has been cleared. Now comes the hard part.  
  
~*~*Road's POV*~*~  
  
After everyone votes for the person, we all come back into the Investigation Room. i end up sitting on Race's lap, whispering to him. He looks at all of the other guys in the room, "20 bucks says Singer puts Road in and 30 bucks says she comes back."  
  
All of the boys get in on the bets, making various other ones. Nice to know he has such faith in me. I hope I don't lose him 50 dollars. Carl comes in quickly, "Well, I know you guys want to know who is going out tonight and the votes go this way...Musical is gonna be the first one to go on the Murderer's Game. Now, Singer...who are you gonna put as the second?"  
  
Singer pretends to think about it for a couple of minutes and then answers, "Road, because she hasn't been doing much for the group."  
  
I glare at Singer, what a rotten liar. I did more then she did in the whole week because she is the lifeguard. Now we have to choose a map from the red envelope and then make our last will & testament. I walk up to Carl and pull out a map.  
  
I sigh, "Great...I got the Cliffs of Insanity. I know I'm gonna have fun there."  
  
Musical shrugs, "I got the old factory."  
  
Carl nods to both of us, "Both of you make your will and testaments and then there's two taxis waiting to take you to your place."  
  
I end up in a taxi with a good-looking guy with black hair. He says his name is Diablo Hunter, brother to Shot Hunter. Diablo smiles to me, "You can call me Bumlets. My parents had a sick sense of humor when they named me Diablo. Diablo means devil in Spanish so my full name means Devil Hunter. So, you're going to the Cliffs?"  
  
I nod, "Yeah, either there's a killer there or a clue. I'm hoping for a clue, so I guess that makes me an optimist."  
  
He smiles and turns to me when we get to the cliffs, "Good luck...I'll wait here for an hour and if you don't come back then I'm gonna guess you were taken by the killer."  
  
I nod and get out of the car, walking quietly up the cliff. I shiver and pull Race's jacket tighter around me. I blink, finally realizing I have Race's jacket. I mutter, "Great...I hope I can stay in the game just so I can give this back..."  
  
I blink as I hear loud crunching noises behind me, but I ignore them as I continue climbing. I suddenly come upon a large horseshoe shaped thing with black roses filling it. I blink as I turn around quickly, hearing more loud noises in the forest. I let out a loud scream, falling backwards.  
  
~*~*Musical's POV*~*~  
  
It figures that they would pick me, since I'm quiet. I almost hope I do end up leaving, not liking some of the people in the group at all. Of course, it also wouldn't be as much fun without Road to bug the heck out of Singer.  
  
I walk up the steps, hearing the crunch of the leaves I walk on. I wonder if all of the girls are gonna go and then all of the guys. I really hope a girl stays to the very end. These games aren't really to show smarts, they're just luck.  
  
I continue my way into the house, and look around. Where am I suppose to go in here? I shrug and just continue walking, trying not to pay attention to the loud footsteps I make and the aloneness of the factory.  
  
I suddenly find myself in the kitchen, where a large horse shoe is filled with black flowers. Race would love this, since it's like those things they put on the horses that win at the races. I scream, looking behind the horse shoe.  
  
A/N: And so this chapter ends, who ends up finding a clue and who is gonna be swimming with the fishes, so to speak? Well, that's to be decided and you guys can tell me who you think it should be that makes it back. My e-mail is still oko_the_penguin_girl@hotmail.com. Just put the subject as Murder Victim and then you can just write either Musical or Roadtrip down on it. Anyways, I saw two great movies yesterday. Phone Booth, which has Collin Farrell in it and Just Married. When I watched it, I found out that David Moscow is in it. Newsies reach everywhere, don't they? Marty Belafsky looks different in America's Sweethearts then when he plays Crutchy in Newsies. Anyways, shout-outs! This time Blink will be helping me with them.  
  
Cerridwen4: It's okay, I understand how it is to have your computer go down. I'm real glad that you like the story and I can't wait to read more of The Crimson Rose.  
  
(Blink licks a lolly that Road gave him)You can still be in the story if ya want as a townsperson...the information she needs is in the first chapter if ya want.  
  
Raven: I'm glad you liked the birthing story. I know my friend sure as heck didn't. I think she was just cranky that day...  
  
(Blink)Gee...wonder why. Maybe because you were bugging her.  
  
Me? Bug a friend...never! Have another lollypop.*shoves a lolly pop in Blink's mouth* Well, anyway...here's the next chapter for you so that you don't have to go in therapy or anything. Am I imagining it or are my chapters getting bigger?  
  
Klover: You liked it so much that you gave me three reviews? I'm flattered....Esther really isn't dumb. It's really supposed to be a game show, and therefore no one is supposed to get killed. They're supposed to just keep out of the way so that no one ever sees them. Obviously it's not a game anymore...  
  
(Blink finally pulls the lollypop out of his mouth)I don't think I have much to add to what Road said...except don't trust the pickles!  
  
Aguachica: Me? Trying to kill my reader/reviewer/friend? *looks around for a couple of minutes*Of course not! Anyways, glad I gave you an idea for school...Make the people go nuts...like my sub for English. He goes off on random stuff and we're just like, "Yeah, whatever." Cookie the Kitty loves to be pet and needs lots of attention. I agree...Johnathan is scary.  
  
(Race suddenly pops in)Of course I wouldn't let her kill you! Unless she tied me up and kept me in her closet, then I couldn't do anything...*gets his superhero costume on*I'll protect you!  
  
(Blink smacks Race)Only I get to protect her, dummy!  
  
Guys...she has a boyfriend, he can protect her...  
  
(Blink and Race look at each other)Oh...  
  
Shot Hunter: Just remember that when it comes to my birthday, which is October 28th. Just kidding! Wait...I started this on your birthday...so this is my birthday present to you!*nods a lot*  
  
(Race eyes Road)You're just trying to do that so you don't have to give her a real birthday present...*gives Shot more tips on horses*Glad you liked the stuff I gave you.  
  
(Blinks takes patch off of head and hands it to Shot)My birthday present to you!*puts new patch on*  
  
Umm...yeah, well I say we beat up Fox for not taking Murder in Small Town X again!*gets a lynch mob ready*  
  
Lindsay1: Thanks, I try. Well, here's the next chapter for you.  
  
(Blink mutters)Yeah...it only took three days to write from this lazy bum.  
  
*eyes Blink*What was that?  
  
(Race)He said it only took three days to write from you and he called you a lazy bum.  
  
(Blink glares at Race and then runs after Road chases him)TATTLETALE!!!  
  
Shakes1: Here you go...I don't need any of my readers going to the hospital, cuz then I'll have to go to jail...jail is bad. Fox sucks at Reality TV shows, because not everyone wants a bunch of half-nude people running around, trying to get in each other's pants. That's just my opinion though*waits for the lawyers to come to her door*  
  
(Blink comes back sporting a black eye and a split lip)That was cruel, Road...I say one lousy little thing and you go postal.  
  
(Race plays with his toy train)Well...as long as people know then I guess it's all right. If Road laughed while on the computer, people would run for cover, thinking she's crazy. Looks like you get to be the last shout-out...feel special! 


End file.
